Amour Pt ll
by AlQaholic
Summary: Po see's Tigress's soft side. Who knew she had one? ***Rated M for explicit content***


**I'm seriously questioning my sanity right now. Why did I even write this? Should I even post this? Ah, what the hell. Here it is as per request, Amour Pt. ll.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Po stumbled behind her, woozy from the kiss.

"Catch me if you can!" The feline started sprinting on all fours.

"Wait where are you going?"

She was already long gone, the panda sighed. Was he really going to do this?

Yes.

Po jogged over to the training hall and went in. He screamed as the tiger pounced on him and sat on his lap, tail swaying back and forth in excitement. They both blushed but liked the position they were in, it was strangely comfortable for the both of them. Po didn't know why she was still sitting on him but didn't mind, the feeling of her sitting on his manhood like that was arousing. The fact that she was unconsciously rubbing against him even more so. Tigress saw the relaxed look on his face and quickly took notice of what she was doing to him. She purposely increased the intensity of her grinding making him instantly cover his mouth as he began to moan. She giggled and her lips curved upwards into a smirk.

"This will be the most intense training you've ever done. Are you ready Dragon Warrior?"

"I was born ready!" Po chanted eagerly, he was ready to take on anything.

"Good. Because its going to be a long night." Tigress started undo her vest and let it fall to floor.

Except that.

"Oh, thats what you meant by...training." He stared at her briefly, his eyes darting all over here body trying to take it all in. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The hourglass figure, the soft muscles on her body, slick fur. She had the perfect balance between beauty and strength. "Awesome..."

Tigress giggled and tenderly licked his now beet red cheeks.

"Don't worry Po, you're gonna like this kind of training."

Tigress was naturally a bit of a dominatrix, she was a tiger after all, and encouraged him by grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. She purred as he gently massaged them. They were squishy but firm at the same time which made them irresistable to touch. Po suddenly stopped the rubdown he was giving her and leaned forward, beginning to softly suck on her breasts. The feline's low purr's echoed throughout the training hall. Tigress didn't know why she was letting him do this but it felt right. After everything they've been through at Gongmen City they deserved a break. Especially Po. She reluctantly pushed his head away from her chest.

"Hey I wasn't finished yet."

"I know panda but I thought you should get something more than a pat on the back for defeating Shen. This is just a little reward for saving China. You deserve it." Without further ado she ripped off his pants, he was quite...large. She licked her lips and gripped his length with her paw remebering what happened in Viper's romance novels and how guy's loved it when women did this. Tigress started off with long strokes, at a slow and steady pace. This WAS their first time. Shortly after starting she got used to the feeling of him being in her paw and quickened the pace with short and speedy strokes that made him gasp in pleasure. Po didn't think life could get any more awesome than this. What could be better than Master Tigress giving him a pawjob!?

Master Tigress giving him a blowjob.

She quickly let go and took the whole thing into her mouth and began to bob up and down. Po moaned as a wave of pleasure rushed over him and placed his paw on the back of her head to urging her to go on and realized something

"Wait Tigress let me do something for you."

"It's fine, I'm enjoying this just as much as you are."

"No its not fine. I think I need to return the favor."

Before she could refuse Po swiftly grabbed the tiger and hoisted her up ontop of him so they were now in a 69 position. He started to explore the inside of her with his tongue making the feline mewl happily. Before long both of them were already near the edge. The two lovers moaned the others name as they came together, bliss washed over them both.

"Oh, Po. That was amazing." Tigress reversed their position so that she was now face to face with him and planted a quick kiss on his lips before gazing into his jade eyes. "Be gentle with me okay."

"Anything for you." He flashed her one of his signature smiles. The look in his eyes was one of love. There was no other person she'd rather do this with.

Po grabbed her hips and guided her down onto his member. Tigress whimpered and held onto her partner, she didn't think it would be this painful. Po quickly slowed down quite a bit but Tigress pulled him to a passionate kiss to assure him that everything was alright. She was going to do this. She buried her head into Po's neck as his member slid further into her sacred area. The pain and whimpers began to fade into moans of pure ecstasy. She slammed down on his length as he thrust into her and sucked on her breasts. She was now holding on to him as they reached the brink of climax.

Skadoosh.

Their lips locked together as Po blew his load into her and the two lovers moaned into each others mouths before parting.

"Not bad, panda. But just because your good at this doesn't mean you can skip training. Practice makes purrrfect." She snuggled up against him lovingly.

"So we can do this again!?"

"Yes, Po."

"I think I'm gonna like training with you."

Tigress chuckled and lingered there sprawled out on top of him nuzzling into his chest. They stayed there for what seemed like hours indulging in one another until she dozed off. Po brought the sleeping tiger to her room, lightly kissing her on the forehead, before returning to his own. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the tiger. His tiger.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I just had to put in the "Skadoosh." Anyways, thanks for reading and it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed the story. Suggestions and improvements I can make to the story are welcomed.**


End file.
